1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to undergarments, and particularly to absorbent pads for an underwire brassiere that absorbs perspiration and also provides padded coverage of the underwires.
2. Description of the Related Art
The additional warmth and coverage provided by a brassiere often causes women to perspire at a greater rate in the areas covered by the brassiere, particularly in the regions about the bases of the breasts. Numerous methods have been employed in order to eliminate or lessen the moisture and odor caused by perspiration. Such methods include dress shields, the use of deodorizing sprays, perfumes and powders, such as talc. Although perfumes work well to combat perspiration odor, they are only effective for a short period of time. In addition, such measures do not alleviate the chafing and other physical discomfort that may be caused by the collection of perspiration beneath the breasts, which may cause rashes or other skin irritation. A disadvantage of powders, such as talc, is that they cake and flake after becoming moist, and may filter through the user's blouse or dress material, thus causing discoloration of the clothing.
In addition to the problems associated with perspiration, underwire brassieres can be uncomfortable for the wearer, as the wire is typically stiff and may poke or abrade the wearer. Thus, an absorbent pad for an underwire brassiere solving the aforementioned problems is desired.